Feeling Good: A Kelicia Story
by FanFicCrazy98
Summary: Kelly Clarkson has had a big crush on Alicia Keys since forever, so what luck it is that they're now working together on the show, The Voice. When Kelly finally musters up the courage to talk to the taller woman they hit it off and in more ways than one. Join them on their beautiful journey together as they navigate through love and hardships.
1. 1

I got this idea from Alicia and Kelly's Feeling Good duet. They are so amazing together. Not to mention Kelly said she'd like Alicia if she were into women so I wrote this short piece on that. Watch the video it is amazing. Enjoy!

Alicia's POV

I'm singing with Kelly Clarkson today, and I've got to say I'm really excited. That woman is a powerhouse voice just incredible, not only that but she's a real down to earth humble person. We've gone through this song many times before this so I know its going to be an amazing performance. I take a minute to look at myself in the mirror smoothing my dress out loving how it fits. My mind drifts off to the country-pop star I'll be singing with in just over half an hour. I start to feel a slight tinge of nervousness flow through me, and I embrace it. I don't know who said that after performing many many times you don't get nervous anymore, but they lied. I get nervous before every performance and I cherish that. I cherish it because it means I still love what I do, that I still aim to put out my best on stage. It just lets me know that I'm doing what I love. As my mind is traveling, I hear a knock on my dressing room door. I open it to the very woman that I had just been thinking about beaming up at me.

"Well, don't you look gorgeous," she says eyeing my dress. I feel my cheeks warm up as I return a compliment myself. "Thank you, though you look stunning yourself," I tell her looking her up and down. Her head falls hiding a blush that rose to her cheeks and her ears. I let out a small laugh before moving out of the door wat letting her come inside. I shut the door and followed her to the couch sitting down right next to her. "So, what brings you to me, everything okay?" I ask her."Oh no, nothing is wrong, everything is fine. I just came to talk with you is all, just a little chat before we go out there," she says. "You're nervous aren't you?" I ask her. She smiles at me and says, "Yes I am. I get nervous all the time. I guess it just shows me I still love it and want to do my best out there." I smile and laugh a little as I tell her, "That's exactly what I say. Whoever said the nervousness goes away after a while lied." "Damn right," she says letting out a small laugh. I get up and ask Kelly if she wants something to drink, and she says, "Um water would be fine thanks." I walk over the the mini refrigerator bending down to get two bottles of water for Kelly and I. I close the door and stand up and turnning around and seeing Kellys eyes' quickly dart away from me.

Well well well, I believe I just caught Kelly checking me out. I walk back over to the couch with a small smirk on my lips. I hand her a bottle and she looks up at me and says, "Thank you ." I make sure our eyes are locked before I reply, "Oh, you're very welcome," giving her a wink letting her know that I had caught her and that I certainly didn't mind. She takes a sip of her drink before clearing her throat and starts to speak. "So Alicia, I've got to say, I'm really excited about sharing the stage with you. You're such a phenomenal artist, and such a beautiful human being. I just want you to know I'm going to cherish this moment to come," she says to me. I feel flattered and I'm going to have a little fun, so I tell her, "Thank you so much. I'm excited about this too, and I will also cherish this moment. Maybe afterwards we can cherish it even more together, " I say sending her a wink so she will get the meaning behind my words. I hear a sharp intake of breath after my words came out, she starts to say something but there's a knock on the door and Adam sticks his head in telling us we have five minutes before we all have start.

Kelly and I get up and make our way to the door, I walk a little faster to make sure I'm in front of her as we walk to our places. I swing my hips with each step I take knowing she'll be looking. I look over my shoulder to see Kelly watching me as her tongue darts out to wet her lips she tears her eyes away and looks up to meet my eyes. I shoot her a smirk as we make it to the table where we will start and wait for Blake and Adam to finish their part of the performance. I look to my rigth and see Kelly trying to control her breathing, I smile to myself before asking her, "You alright over there, you seem hot." She turns to me looking me me in my eyes before replying, "Im fine, just one question though," she says. "Ok, shoot," I tell her. "Were you joking back there or were you serious?" she asks me. I look in her eyes, knowing they're going to turn just a shade darker, and make my voice as seductive as I can get it before I reply, "Oh sweetheart, I was so serious. So please, control your breathing, I need you out of breath later not now." Kelly licks her lips as she turn around to wait for our cue to go up and do our part.

Kelly's POV

I turn around after hearing what Alicia said to me, wanting this performance to hurry up and be over with. It feels like forever before Alicia and I take the stage and do our part. From the first note that leaves her mouth I'm in awe, she's just so amazing. I sing my part and see her looking at me the same way I was looking at her when she sang just seconds before. We sing back and forth until we are singing the last note ending the song looking into each others eyes. I saw the hunger in her eyes and I'm sure she saw the same in mine. We got released and right away we hurry to Alicia's dressing room acting as normal as possible. As soon as the door is closed my lips attach to hers as she bring her arms around my waist pulling me closer to her. I lick her lip asking for permission and she grants it instantly. We both moan when our tongues collided with each others and that sound from her mouth is something I want to hear a lot more of. I feel her hands slide down and grab my ass making me come further into her and a deep moan escape my lips. I pull back from the heated kiss and start to pull the zipper to her dress down kissing her shoulders as the dress comes off of them. Her dress hits the floor and she steps out of it leaving her in just her light blue lace panties and bra. I take time to look at her and admire the art in front of me before shes taking my dress of me the same way I did to her, leaving me my in a matching white lace panties and bra. She turns me around a captures my lips with hers again as I feel her slidding her hand behind me taking off my bra(Damn just one hand huh). She bites my lips as she cups both my breast lightly pinching my nipple as she lets go of my lip. I try hard to suppress a moan but to no avail it comes out loud and clear making Alicia smile.

She leads us to the couch pushing me down into it as she climbs on top of me. She kisses my lips before lowering her head to kiss all over my neck stopping at a particular spot when I tense up and let out a low moan as I fell my panites getting wetter as she continues her assult on my body. She moves lower to my breast taking a nipple into her warm mouth looking me directly in my eyes. I let out a moan when I feel her teeth softly bite down on it as she switched to the other one giving it the same attention she gave the other one. Im quickly loosing my patience as I want her between my legs already and she knows it too. She kisses down my stomach stopping once she gets to my panties. She looks up at me one last time silently asking permission. I just lift up my hips letting her slide them off and throw them somewhere. She gets between my legs as she comes face to face with me. She kisses me with so much passion that I can't wait any longer, "I need you right now Alicia, please." She looks at me before smirking moving down my body setting her place between my legs. I look down and oh do I love the sight I see. She looks up and we lock eyes as I feel the first stroke of her tongue on my dripping center. I close my eyes and get lost in the feeling as she continues her assault, making me moaning louder and louder each time she takes my clit into her mouth to suck on it. I reach down to grab her hair as I feel my orgasm coming in at full force. "Please don't stop, Oh god Alicia don't stop. It feels so good baby yes." I let out. I'm not usually one to be really verbal but when Alicia keys is eating you out like a pro you have no choice but to let that shit out. I feel her speed up and her grip on my legs tighten. I let my hands fall to the edge of the couch holding onto it for dear life. I feel her insert her fingers and that was enough to push me over the edge. I came spewing out so many words that I don't know what I said. She held me down and kept going until I rode out my climax.

Once I came down she came up to me and kissed me letting me taste myself on her lips. She breaks the kiss and looks me in my eyes as she brings her hand up to stroke my hair. "You were loud but don't worry I'm sure everyone is gone," she says. I smile at her and say, "Well when it's that good I don't think anyone would be able to be quiet." "Oh so it was that good huh?" she asks with a smirk on her face. I just let out a little laugh and shake my head not wanting to fuel that ego of hers I see growing right now. She lets out a laugh pulling me closer to her and I lay my head on her chest. "Are you hungry?" I ask her. She shakes her head no and says, "No, I just ate besides, I don't think anything will top that delicious meal." I feel my face get hot knowing a blush is sitting proudly on my cheeks and the top of my ears. I look at her and bite my lips as I say," Well then looks like I need to have my dinner." She laughs before kissing my lips with such passion. She breaks the kiss looking at me before saying, "This is going to be a great season." I smile and say, "Yes it is," before I capture her lips again ready to taste her and hear her moan my name. I knew I made the right decison taking this job.

Well there you go guys chapter 1 and already straight to the good stuff. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you keep reading as long as I keep updating. *Edited*(lmk if I missed anything)

Much Love, FANFIC_CRAZY98


	2. 2

Kellys POV

It's been a couple of days since the Alicia thing happened and I'm pretty nervous about having to see her. This weekend all I thought about was that night, and I'm not even going to lie, I want her again. I'm making my way into the building where the blind auditions are taking place and I hear that melodious voice that belongs to none other than Miss Alicia Keys. I keep my head down as I make my way to my dressing room. I'm so focused on trying to quickly get to my room that I don't hear the footsteps behind me nor do I hear her come in after me when I step through the door. I don't notice until I'm pressed against the door and hear a click. Alicia is standing in front of me smiling that beautiful smile of hers that makes me lose my breath as her eyes bore into mine. I go to speak but before anything could come out I feel her soft lips on mine. My hands flew to her backside pulling her closer to me. We pull away needing air staring into each others eyes. I go to speak again successful this time as I say "Well Good Morning." She smiles at me before replying, "Good Morning Kelly." Oh how I love the way she says my name though I'd much rather hear her scream it. I know my face just turned beat red so I drop my head to hide it but of course she caught it just as quickly as it came. I feel the warmth of her fingers under my chin as she brings my head back up so she can look me in my eyes, "You're blushing, Why?" she asked. I chose to ignore the question and ask one of my own. "Not that I'm complaining or anything but, what was that for, and by that I mean the kiss, which I enjoyed by the way... I feel her lips on mine cutting me off. She pulls away with a little smile on her lips, "You were rambling, and to answer your question, I've been thinking about you all weekend and I just needed to do that before I lost my mind." she said. I blush again this time she lets out a little chuckle and pulls me into her. With my face now in her neck I reply to her, "I thought about you all weekend too." Not skipping a beat she says, "Oh yeah, what exactly did you think about?" Taking advantage of the fact that she can't see me face and that I'm so close to her neck, I attach my lips to her neck letting my tongue taste her coffee colored skin. I bring my lips to her ear running my tongue over her ear lobe biting it lightly before I answer in the most seductive voice I could, "I thought about having you shaking beneath me while I pleasure you. I thought about your sweet sweet taste. I thought about you screaming my name over and over." I felt her shift her weight rubbing her thighs together. I smirk seeing the affect I have on her. I continue telling her all my lustful thoughts that came to my mind while I was away from her. "I thought about you between my legs the feel of your warm tongue sliding over my clit, you fingers inside of me. I thought about your warm naked body sliding against mine. I thought about every part of you wanting to experience it again and again and watch you cum again and again. At this point Alicia was leaning into me hands gripping my hips tighter and tighter with each breath I let out near her ear. I bit her ear lobe once more before kissing her feverishly and passionately. She responds right away slipping her tongue in my mouth in no time. I walk us over to my couch and lay on top of her, never breaking the kiss. I'm suddenly very glad she wearing a dress as I run my hand up her legs and touch her where I know she needs it. She lets out a airy sigh as my finger come into contact with her clit.

Alicia's POV

I feel Kelly's fingers touch me and I let out a light breath as I hear her let out a low moan. I know she feels how wet I am for her and I know she loves it. She pulls her fingers away and bring them to her lips. She looks me in my eyes as she take her fingers in her mouth sucking them before she takes them out she says, "So sweet." That little scene has me needing her even more, and as if she read my mind she slides my underwear off and spreads my legs. She moves down and looks up at me before she dives in hungrily. I don't know where she learned how to do this but this feels so good. "Fuck, Kelly, faster." I moan out. She moves her tongue faster before I feel her fingers enter me making everything feel like too much. The combination of her tongue and her fingers send me over the edge as I cum and she laps it all up greedily not missing a drop. She comes back up and I kiss her eagerly, tasting myself on her lips. "Fuck that was good." I tell her. She smiles and pecks my lips before she replies, "Yes it was." I flip her over wanting taste her needing to taste her. I run my hand over her ass squeezing it making her moan. "I want to taste you, can I taste you Kelly." I ask her. "Fuck, yes please," she moans out. I go to unbutton her pants and get interrupted by a knock on the door. "Kelly, Alicia 5 minutes until showtime lets go," I hear Blake say from the other side of the door. I look at Kelly to see she upset about being interrupted and frustrated about not getting hers. I peck her lips and say, "Aww don't be mad, don't worry you will get yours. How about my house tonight? You have trouble staying quiet anyway, this way I can hear those wonderful moans of yours. You'll have me all night and the morning." I see her eyes light up at the thought, she kisses me and tells me, "Alright, lets see if you can handle this miss Alicia Keys." I laugh as I get up not bothering to put on my ruined underwear as I replay, "Oh honey please, more like lets see if you can handle this." She buttons up her pants and straightens her hair out before we both walk to the door. "Alright then, we will see tonight," she says with a smirk on her face. I match her smirk as I kiss her lips one last time before we exit her dressing room. "You're on Clarkson," I say as I smack her ass as she walks out causing her to jump a little bit. I laugh as I walk behind her watching those full hips sway with each step. 'Damn the second time is even better, now I can't wait for tonight' was my last thought before I sat into my chair. With one last look at Kelly I put my head down waiting for the first contestant to come up and sing. This is going to be a long day.

Well alright my fellow readers. This part is edited and now you have a beautiful picture of miss Alicia Keys. Lmk if I missed anything.

FanFic_Crazy98


	3. 3

Enjoy this sweet little chapter.

Edited

Alicia POV

I was right, today was a long day. With Kelly being cute and sexy, and having to turn down contestants its just been a LONG day. As we're walking out of the stage area, I catch a glimpse of Kelly. She looks just how I feel, exhausted. We reach the hall with our dressing rooms and Adam and Blake go to their rooms while Kelly comes to mine since it was closer. I'm the first to flop down on the couch, Kelly following soon after. I turn my head and look at her only to see she's already looking at me. I smile a tired smile and she returns one just as tired looking. Our little plan obviously isn't happening tonight and we both know it. "So, rain check" I ask her. She nods her head and says, "Oh yes, definitely." "I still want you with me tonight" I tell her grabbing her hand. A light blush paints her cheeks as she says, "I want to be with you tonight too." After a few minutes we finally get up and make our way to the car port. We decide to take my car since I'm a little more awake than she is right now. We get into the car and I drive us home in just under twenty minutes.

I park the car and turn it off looking toward Kelly to find her surprisingly awake. I open my door and get out, Kelly doing the same following me to the door of my house. I suddenly feel really nervous as I slide my key into the door successfully on shaky hands. 'What if she doesn't like my home?' I think. I open the door and step inside holding the door for Kelly before I close and lock the door and make my way to the kitchen. "Do you want anything to drink," I ask her. "Yes please," she says as she looks around my kitchen in awe. As I reach in the fridge to get our drinks Kelly starts to speak. "I love your kitchen, I mean I thought mine was good but yours is just amazing. Its like you have everything in here," she says. I hand her the drink and reply, "Well thank you, I spend a lot of time in here so I've put a lot into it." "Well than you'll have to cook for me sometime," she says with a smile on her face. "Oh trust me, I full well plan on it, now follow me so we can get ready for bed"

She follows me up the stairs and to my bedroom. I go into my closet and pull out two big shirts. I give one to Kelly and lead her to the bathroom. "Here you go, you can shower first and..."Don't be silly, we can shower together," she says cutting my off mid sentence. "Well alright then," I say with a smile. About twenty minutes later we're both done and as we pull on our shirts. We walk over to the bed and pull back the sheets and slide in. Immediately we come together, entangling our legs together so fluidly it feels natural. Our eyes connect and without speaking, our lips meet in a slow passionate tired kiss. She pulls away first and rests her head in the crook of my neck. "Goodnight Alicia," she says softly. "Goodnight Kelly," I say just as softly. I close my eyes and quickly fall asleep with Kelly in my arms, thinking 'I could get used to this.'

Hoped you enjoyed it even though there wasn't any smut in this one. I'll try to update next weekend guys.

Thanks for reading and dont forget to vote and add to your library.


	4. 4

Enjoy!!! (Edited)

Kelly's POV

I woke up the next morning and decided to make Alicia some breakfast, I mean theres nothing like a warm biscuit on a Sunday morning, even though its Saturday. I finished cooking and set everything inside the oven to keep it warm, and went upstairs to Alicia. She's still sleeping when I make it to the room, and I take this chance to just admire her. She's so beautiful even when shes sleeping. I can't even believe this woman is even giving me the time of day. With that thought my mind goes to our little sexy times, and an idea pops into my head. Since we didn't get to have some fun last night, I'll just surprise her now, I mean I am really hungry and I love dessert.

I crawl into the bed and get in between her legs. Neither of us wore underwear to bed last night so getting what I wanted was easy. I spread her legs and started slowly feasting on her soft delicious nectar, wanting her body to wake up before she did. It didn't take long before she was stirring out of her sleep with a beautiful moan gracing my ears. When she was fully awake she got louder and grabbed my head holding me tight against her overflowing center. I looked up and we locked eyes. I guess that was the final push she needed because a few seconds later she let out a loud moan saying my name and more other words I couldn't make out. When she came down I happily cleaned up the remainder of her divine juices before I came up and was pulled into a deep kiss. Her hands roamed my body before making their way to my ass giving it a rough squeeze causing a low moan to come out of my mouth before I pulled away. "I made you breakfast, and if you keep doing that we are never going to eat it." She smiled and gave me a peck on the lips, "Well what are we doing in bed, I'm starving." I laughed as we got out of the bed and went down stairs to the kitchen and dug into our food.

Alicia's POV

This morning was great, and breakfast was wonderful. Kelly is just so amazing, I'm really feeling this woman. Something about her is just so, I don't know just great. I knew it when I laid eyes on her, something drew me to her and I love it.

Right now we are cuddled up on the couch in the living room watching one of my favorite movies called Elena Undone. Its a beautiful love story about two women that fall in love. We had already watched Kelly's movie called I Can't Think Straight, which is really good if you ask me. Once this whole movie is over we're going to go out for a walk throughout the city and just have some fun. About an hour later Kelly and I are pulling out of the driveway and heading to our first stop of many, the Hollywood sign. After that we visited the beach and walked down the shore, a few little antique shops, and now we're at my favorite spot to be alone. Its a hill over looking the city. As we sat down Kelly says, "This is so beautiful, how'd you find this place?" I took a moment before I started to speak.

"Well, I hit a rough patch after my relationship with Mashonda. I remember just driving one night and I just got lost inside my head that I just drove until I ended up here. I remember just crying for a long time and thinking about a lot of things. I remember looking down and taking a rock a dropping it, watching it fall and hit the rocks below and just wanting to fall with it. So I fell, but instead of falling down to the rocks, I fell back onto the grass and looked to the sky. I stared at the stars for what felt like hours until I got up and told myself, 'I'm going to be okay.' I've been coming here ever since just to get my mind off of things and to think or just to be alone. No one knows about this place and I've never brought anyone here." I look over at Kelly and smile. "Why did you bring me here?" "Because I wanted to. You're different Kelly. I wanted to share this with you," I face her and start speaking again, "I really like you Kelly. I'm going to be honest with you, I'm scared, because I know myself. When I love, I love with everything I have. You are amazing, and I know falling for you is going to happen very quickly for me and I'm scared. I'm scared to fall for you and get hurt. It's happened many times before and I'm not ready for it to happen again, but I know that you are worth taking that chance on. I don't usually just sleep with someone right off the bat, usually its months before I let someone take over my temple, but with you, I don't know what it is. I have this pull to you and it's strong, scary but strong. That's why I brought you here, because this place is my vulnerable place and you being here means I'm willing to let you see me that way."

Kelly's POV

By the time Alicia was done speaking I had a big smile plastered on my face and tears in my eyes. No one has ever said such beautiful things to me. To say I was happy was an understatement, I was beyond happy. Hearing Alicia pour her heart out was amazing because I felt the same way. "I can't tell you how happy I am to hear those words come from your mouth. Alicia, you are amazing and I just feel so lucky to even have you look in my direction. I feel really connected to you in the most deepest way. When I first saw you I knew there was something about you and honestly, I just love it. I've also been hurt and left broken many times and have had to piece myself together piece by piece. I know how scary it is to open your heart back up but you, you are worth it to me. I don't jump right into bed with someone it takes a while as well, but like you said, it's just something about you. I'm so glad that you feel strong enough to let me see this place and this side of you because it is just as beautiful as any other part of you." Alicia looks just like I did when she finished pouring her heart out to me, beaming with tears in her eyes. She placed her hand against my cheek and brought her soft lips to mine. I respond right away moving my lips in sync with hers. We pull away and rest our foreheads against one another. "Kelly?" "Yeah?" "Will you take a chance with me and be mine?" I pulled back and looked into her eyes and smiled "Of course I will." I pull her into a sweet kiss that only lasted a mere ten seconds but it still felt like minutes.

We make it back to Alicia's house and take a shower before climbing into bed entangling our legs together instantly. Seconds later I hear Alicia's breathing slow down. I turn off the lamp and lay my head on her chest and I fall asleep with a smile on my face, listening to her heartbeat that matched my very own. Today was a good day.

Here you go guys, the long awaited chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Take a look at those movies if you haven't seen them already. If you have tell me your favorite part in them, if you haven't then when you watch them come back and tell me what you thought and your favorite part. I'm more than positive you will enjoy both of them.

Comment and tell me your favorite LGBT movie or hell your favorite movie in general.

~FanFic_Crazy98~


	5. 5

Kelly's POV

Ah. Work work work, I just love my job. Today was the last day of the blinds and I have only one seat left so I'm being really picky today. I want someone that I just can't help but push my button for. I arrived at work and went into my dressing room quickly getting ready to go out on stage, since I'm a little late as it is. I finish getting ready and run to the stage seeing everyone already there waiting for me. "Finally, nice of you to grace us with your presence Ms. Clarkson, it is a pleasure." Adam says with a bow. I laugh, "Why you are very welcome young peasant now clear me a path toward my throne." Everyone laughs as Adam feigns hurt. I finally look toward the person I've been dying to lock eyes with since I woke up this morning, my Alicia. We stare at each other for a couple of seconds before we are smiling like idiots walking back to our seats. Now that my day is a little better, let the blinds begin.

I did it, my team is full and now its time to get focused on the battles. I've been taking notes throughout the auditions and after the shows for these battles so I can pair my team up the best I could. I make my way to my team who are all standing backstage waiting for me. "Hey guys, Welcome to Team Kelly." They all cheer and clap before settling down and looking at me. Tomorrow we will celebrate with other teams and have a big dinner and just get to know each other a little more then the next day its full speed ahead okay." They all nod with big smiles on their faces. I can't wait to officially meet all of them and get to know them. I feel like I have a pretty solid team. I start walking back to my dressing room walking a little quickly because I need to pee and If I don't make it soon the cleaning staff is going to have a mess on the hands. I open my door and beeline it straight to the restroom. Finally, release, painstakingly wonderful release. I wash up and go straight to my couch and face plant not noticing that someone was coming through the door. "Oh, someone is tired I see," I hear Alicia say with a little chuckle at my dramatics. "Oh shut it. Today was long and stressful. I just want to go home, shower and sink into my bed." "Well come on baby, lets go home and sleep." Once again I'm screaming on the inside because 'lets go home'. Home as in together home. She's calling it home. I love it. "Okaaay." I say dragging it out. I get up and Alicia opens the door and we walk out. I look around and notice Alicia's car isn't here. "Hey babe where is your car?" "Oh, I had my driver bring me this morning since I figured I was going home with you, so bringing my car wasn't necessary." Again my heart swells at her words. We get in the car and Alicia drives us home. I really like the sound of that, Home with Alicia, it just sounds amazing. We make it home about 15 minutes later and right away and bit of tired I felt is gone when I see the familiar car in my driveway. What the hell is SHE doing here. We get out of the car and I hurry to my door unlocking it and go straight to the living room. "WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?"

She stands up and tries to speak but I won't let her. I don't care what she has to say anymore. She broke my heart and hasn't spoken to me for months and now she wants to show up at my house like everything is fine, NO. "Kelly lis..." "NO. You had your chance to say what you wanted to say, so GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE OR SO HELP ME GOD." I completely forgot Alicia was there until I felt her hand on my shoulder. "Maybe you should go." Alicia say to her. She looks at Alicia and has the never to say, "And you are?" Without missing a beat Alicia says, "Oh honey I know you know who I am." "Whatever, Kelly I just want to speak to you please." "NO, Get out. LEAVE." I yell at her opening the front door for her. She looks at me and scoffs before walking out the door. "This isn't over Kelly, not even close," is the last thing she says before I slam the door In her face making sure my deadbolt is on.

"Um, Kelly... Who was that?"

Filler. SORRY for the long wait guys. Everything is crazy for me right now but it,s starting to settle down. HOPE you enjoyed the chapter sorry its so short. So, Who do you think think the girl was and is she bad news?

NOT EDITED


	6. 6

Alicia's POV

Let me tell you something, an angry Kelly is a SEXY Kelly. I don't ever want to see her this angry with me which just reminds me about this woman standing here in Kelly living room. I know who she is what I don't know is why she's here.

"Um Kelly, Who was that?" I ask her. She lifts her head off the door and turns to look at me before saying, "That was Alecia, or as everyone else knows her P!nk. She's my ex-girlfriend." She says. I kinda thought thats what was going on. "Oh. Why was she here?" Kelly rolls her eyes and sits on her couch. "She's been trying to get ahold of me for the past 4 months and we broke up almost a year and a half ago." "And shes barley trying to talk to you now?" I ask her. "Yeah, supposedly shes really sorry and she still loves me and she wants to fix us and blah blah blah. I don't believe a word thats coming out of her mouth. I mean like come on she cheated on me the first time I forgave her but when I caught her with best friends sister I cut it off only to find out that wasn't the second time. She cheated on me throughout the two years we were together and I didn't know. When I found that out you better believe I was pissed, hurt, sad, and just damn heartbroken. How am I supposed to sit and listen to what she has to say when I know its just bullshit? I can't do that I won't." She says, her voice cracking just a little bit.

I wrap my arms around her and just hold her silently for a minute before I said anything. "Fuck her. She lost an amazing person. She doesn't deserve your time just like she didn't and doesn't deserve you. You loved and you learned unfortunately it wasn't the beat of lessons but you got through it right. I believe you said what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, no?" I tell her with a smile. She laughs and wipes the little bit of tears that fell from her eyes, before looking up at me, "Thank You." She says. I smile, "It's not a problem." I say. "So show me your wonderful home gorgeous." I tell her. "Oh man I totally forgot. I'm so sorry, here follow me." She said as she got up motioning for me to follow behind her. She walks me through the house showing me the guest rooms, the little movie theater she has down stairs, and her backyard which by the way is beautiful. She has a pool and her garden is to die for. It really looks like a dream. The last stop on her tour was her studio. It was amazing. I mean mine is great but I don't know I love Kelly's it's so cozy and it feels like home. "This is my safe space. Besides the kitchen and my back yard I'm probably here most of the time." She says. I feel my sleepiness start creeping up on me and I guess Kelly notices as well because she says, "Come on love, lets get ready for bed." We take a shower and god if I wasn't so tired I would pin Kelly to a wall and ravish her breath taking body. After the shower we climb into bed not bothering to put on any clothes, and before my head even hit the pillow I was out like a light the whisper of a faint I love you sitting in the air though I'm sure I was dreaming.

I wake up the next morning finding Kelly still fast asleep. How is she so beautiful even when shes sleeping. It's not long before I remember we got into bed naked. I remember Kelly waking me up at my place and thought why not return the favor since I couldn't get what I wanted last night. One thing I've learned about Kelly is that she is a heavy sleeper sometimes, and the way she's breathing tells me just that. I smirk to myself thinking this is going to be fun. I get in between her legs and kiss her perfect breast kneading and kissing them each equally watching her nipples stiffen. I kiss my way down her chest to her stomach before settling myself between those luscious thighs of hers. I kiss her thighs biting leaving little love marks and each one. I hear her breathing change but she still doesn't wake up, her body responding to my touch. I focus on her center seeing it glistening with her sweet nectar. I breathe in deeply taking in her smell feeling my mouth water. I waste no more time as I dive in hungrily. I'm not going slow no I want her to wake quickly so I can hear those beautiful sounds come from her mouth. I hear a gasp as she wakes suddenly. "Fuck, Alicia." I look into her eyes smiling to myself not stoping my ministrations on her. Her eyes close as she reaches her high a long throaty moan escaping as she rides her high. I keep going not ready to detach myself from her. Im hungry for more. I insert my finger and curl them speeding up on her clit as I move them in a come here motion. Kelly's gasping for air as she grabs on the sheets, "Oh my god Alicia don't stop fuck please don't stop." Kelly moans above me. I can feel her start to tighten around my fingers and I know it isn't long before she's reaches her climax. i speed up my fingers and take her clit into my mouth in one hard suck as Kelly squirts on my face, my name leaving her mouth is music to my ears. I'm a bit surprised, I've never had a woman squirt before so this is a new experience for me and by the way Kelly is looking this is new for her as well.

"Well Good morning to you too baby." She says out of breath. I come up and lay beside her breathing hard as well. "Good Morning baby." "That's never happened before you know." She tell me. I let out a little laugh, "Me either, but damn was that sexy." I turn and capture her lips in a sweet kiss. "What time is it?" I ask her. She reaches for her phone before jumping out of bed. Its 12:00, we have to get going. It my turn to jump up as we have to be at the stage at 1:30 to meet our teams and then get everything ready for the party later. We both take a quick shower and are ready in no time even having time to fix a small breakfast before we are out the door and heading to work by 1:00.

Kelly's POV

We make it to the building with 5 minutes to spare (damn traffic). We walk in seeing Adam and Blake laughing. "What's funny I wanna laugh." I tell them. They turn around and start going on about how Adam tripped and fell while he was trying to to a back flip off the wall. Me and Alicia start laughing making fun of Adam. "Well we're going to go put out things up We'll see you guys in a minute." I tell them as me and Alicia take off toward our dressing rooms. I go to mine and she goes to hers. I sit my things down and go back to Blake and Adam with all the contestants. "Hey y'all, how's it going?" I say as I reach the group. Collectively there was a good response. I look at everyone and some of them just look so nervous, like their starstruck. I smile oh they're so cute. I hear heels clicking towards us and I know its Alicia. I turn to look at her and my stomach starts doing flips. She never fails to give me butterflies for doing the simplest things, hell all she has to do it look at me and I'm a goner. Damn, my woman is gorgeous. My thoughts start turning naughty as I think back to this morning biting my lip. I'm so deep in my head I don't even notice I was asked a question. "I'm sorry what?" I say feeling my cheeks warm up. I hear Alicia chuckle. "I said did you want to set up first if have some group time?" Adam repeats. "Uh Ho-how about group time and then we can all set up after. Blake and Adam take their groups down their hall while Alicia and I take our groups down our hall. I open my dressing room door and usher my team into it. I turn to see Alicia smirking at me. "Thinking about anything specific Kelly." I shake my head feeling my blush come back before walking in my dressing room closing the door hearing Alicia laugh.

My time with my group was going well. Some people told me about their home life, why they started to sing and why they sung the song they did for the auditions. They also talked about the relationships they had and have. "What about you Ms. Kelly, Do you have anyone special?" one of them asks. I feel myself smile brightly, "Yes I do" "And do you love them?" "Um, yeah very much." "Do they know?" "I haven't told me yet." "Well you should, you never know what could happen." They say sadly. It was a girl that told us about how she never got to tell the person she was with that she loved them because they got into a car crash and died. She said that now she never will get to tell them and while it may not be the same for everyone that you should tell them people you love that you love them. "I will definitely tell them soon." I tell them. We spend a little more time just messing around singing songs and what not before we had to meet the others to start setting up for the party.

Few hours Later

The party was great. We got to see out teams have fun and we played lots of games, mainly music ones. My favorite part was seeing Alicia twerk. My god can you say WET, like damn. I know she saw my face and seen the looks in my eyes. I wanted her and she knew it. We teased each other all night and by the end of it we had a repeat if the first day here in her dressing room. I will never get tired of having Alicia please me nor will I ever get tired of pleasing her. I lay in my bed alone tonight. Alicia and I decided it was better to stay at our own homes tonight. After having her here sleeping without her isn't something I enjoy. I left out a sigh before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Alright my fellow readers its been a looooong wait I'll tell you that. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and not to worry the next is already in the process.

Don't forget to to Vote, Comment and add to your library

FanFic _Crazy98


	7. 7

Not edited

Alicia's POV

Its been about two months and things with the show have been going great. Things with Kelly and I are also very great. Im thinking about introducing her to my family and most importantly to Egypt. He's been at my mothers house for a little bit, and she just can't get enough of him. I've missed him so much and I talk to him almost everyday if I can. He knows about Kelly, I don't keep anything from him. My family period just knows about Kelly and they've been dying to meet her. Im very protective of who I bring around my family especially my son. Kelly is someone I know I can trust and I know shes special to me. I love that woman in just the short 4 months we've been together I've fallen so so hard.

Right now I am going over to Kelly's house to take her out for lunch and to ask her about coming with me to meet my parents. Im actually a little nervous but I know it'll be okay. The drive over to her house was surprisingly quick considering the time of day it is. I knock on the door and wait for my beautiful woman to open it with that big gorgeous smile of hers. The door opens and I am not disappointed as I see her smile up at me. "Hey! Come on in babe." She says as she pulls me into a hug. "Hello. You smell great what is that?" I ask her. "Uh, I think I put on black cherry from bath and body works, I love it." She says. "Well it smells great." I tel her. "So where are we going for lunch?" "Well, I was thinking something light so maybe Panera. Sound good to you?" "Sounds great. Let me get my purse and we can go." She gets up to go to her room only to quickly turn around. "I forgot something." She comes over to me and pulls me into a sweet little kiss before pulling away and hurrying upstairs to grab her purse while I'm left standing with a stupidly big smile on my face.

We get to Panera and order. While we wait for our food we talk and I guess nows a good as time as any to talk to her about coming with me. Before I can even speak I hear Kellys voice. "So what is it?" I must look confused because she laughs and says, "Honey you've had this nervous look on your face since I opened my door. So what is it you want to talk about." I can help but blush, this woman can already read me like a book. "Well I wanted to ask you something very important. Here's the thing, we've been together for a little while and I'm really sure about you. I trust you and I lo- um. I know this isn't just gonna end anytime soon, so I wanted to ask you if you would come with me to meet my family, and Egypt." I finish looking into hers eyes nervously. She hasn't said anything and I start to panic. "You know only if you want to. If you think its too soon then thats okay we can wait for all of that, no pressure. I just thought-" "Alicia. Honey you're rambling." "Oh, I'm sorry. I'll stop talking now." "You caught me off guard, but I'm honored you trust me enough to let me meet your family. I would love to meet them." "Really, because if its too much..." "Yes. I am sure. I was think of asking you the same thing actually." I feel myself smile before saying, "Well thats great. So how's um tomorrow sound?" "Perfect." Our food arrives and we both immediately start to eat, talking about little things here and there.

The rest of the day Kelly and I just hang out. We went shopping and just walked downtown. We grabbed dinner and brought it back to mine since kelly was staying here tonight. Dinner was delicious, you can never go wrong with sushi and ramen. Now Kelly and I are laying in bed watching a movie. Its around 9:30 and neither of us are really tired right now. The movie was basically a porno, (if you've ever seen a room in Rome then you know what I'm talking about) it was just these two women in a hotel room having sex throughout the whole movie while learning about each other, but I guess you can say its a good movie I don't know. I guess Kelly was a bit moved by the scene on screen because I hear her breathing deepen and I see her rubbing her thighs together. See we've been really busy these past two months so sex has been a little scarce about twice a week if we were lucky. From the beginning till now its gone from everyday to twice a week so your girls were a little deprived. Seeing the effect it was having on Kelly started getting me turned on and it was ling before I pulled Kelly onto my lap and locked our lips in a searing kiss. About 10 second passed and both of out shirts and bras were on the floor quickly followed by our underwear.

I lay Kelly down and start kissing her secretly reaching into my bedside drawer for the little toy I got maybe about a week ago. It was a finger vibrator hat I may or may not have use a few times. I made my way between her legs skipping all foreplay as we were both needing this without any delay. I taste her sweetness before devouring her in the most delicate way. When I know she is close I quickly slip my finger inside her turning on the vibrator and curling my finger making sure the vibration is on her spot. Her eyes fly open as a surprised moan comes out her mouth quickly followed by a deeper one as she her eyes lock with mine. She doesn't look away and neither do I as she comes across that threshold of pure bliss eyes closing as my name rolls off her tongue softly. I don't know if I was the sight of watching her come undone or the connection that was shared through our eyes, but I felt my own orgasm take over my body. I climb my way back to her face as I pepper her with little kisses before grabbing her lips in a passionate kiss. "Did you really just cum, without me touching you?" She asks. "Yeah. I don't know why but I did. That's new for me." "Did seeing me make that happen?" She asks with hooded eyes boring into mine. I know just by that look that we aren't even close to being done, as her words start to get heavier and dirtier. Who knew Kelly Clarkson could talk so dirtily, and who knew I'd love it? "What can I say, You look so sexy all naked and sweaty, moaning and saying my name while you cum for me." "I see her eyes get even darker if thats even possible. Suddenly I'm flipped over and Kelly is hovering over me a hungry look in her eyes. This is going to be a long night and Im so ready for it.

Kelly's POV

There's only one word to describe this morning and that TIRED. I'm not even gonna complain because being tired is so worth being up all night with this amazing woman next to me. Right now me and Alicia are on our way to her parents house. I'm not going to lie I'm really nervous. I know shes close with her family and if they don't like me I do t know if that's going to be a problem. Alicia's been telling me to not be nervous and that its going to be okay all morning but its not helping. I know not everyone in the world is going to like me I know that but this is her family its important and I really want them to like me. I guess Alicia knows I'm stuck in my head because I feel her hand grab mine and gently squeeze it. I smile to myself because this woman really knows me to damn well. I can tell you right now I'm going to marry this woman one day.

After about another fifteen minutes of driving we finally pull up to the gate of Alicia's parents house, and not long after are we walking up to the door. Alicia's grabs my hand and turns me toward her. "Kelly, its going to be okay. They're going to love you. Just be your cute outgoing self and everything will be fine, I promise." She tells me. I nod my head before we turn and Alicia opens the door. Immediately the smell of food hits my nose, Alicia and I didn't eat this morning since we were rushing because of said activities, so we were both starving.We make our way to the kitchen following the amazing smell of the food. "Well I thought I heard my door open. Come here and give your momma a hug." Alicia's mom says as we enter the dining room. Alicia hugs her mom telling her she missed her and the food smells good. It wasn't long I was once again in the spotlight as Alicia's mom brings her attention to me. "Who's this beautiful woman Lellow?" "Mom this is Kelly. Kelly this is my mother Terria." "Its nice to meet you Ms. Joseph." I say hold out my hand. My out stretched hand is ignored as Im pulled into a hug by the older woman. "Please child, call me Terria, I hate being called Ms.Jospeh." "Yes Ma'am, Thank you." "I hope y'all are hungry because I've made enough to feed the whole world." "Oh yes Momma we are starving, what are you making?" "A breakfast feast. Now go and find Egypt the food should be ready in about ten minutes." "Yes Ma'am."

We search the house before coming to the glass doors leading to the big backyard. I see Egypt playing on the playground running around. Suddenly I'm more nervous than ever. Why I don't know I mean I have a child of my own but I guess I just want him to like me. We step outside and in a matter of seconds Egypt is running towards us and into Alicia's waiting arms. I let them have their moment standing quietly to the side waiting for Alicia to introduce me to her son. "Kelly come here please." I walk over to the two of them before kneeling down next to Alicia. " Egypt this is Kelly, the woman I told you about." "Your girlfriend right mommy?" He asks her. "Yes son, this is my girlfriend. Say hi to Kelly." He turns to me smiling widely. "Hello Kelly. My name is Egypt. It's nice to meet you." He says cutely. I can tell he had a little trouble saying it but nonetheless he got it all out. "Hello Egypt. It is very nice to finally meet you. Your momma talks about you so much." "Really?" He asks excitedly. "Yeah. You're her favorite person in the entire universe." We all talk a little more even had a little fun on the playground, acting like little kids. It was so fun and made me miss River even more than I did. We got called in for breakfast and let me tell you Mama Terria can cook, nothing beats these biscuits. We spent all day at Alicia's moms house before going back home. Egypt was supposed to come back with us but he wanted to stay at his grandmas just a little longer. Alicia was a bit sad about that but she let him stay for a little longer telling him she will come back to get him in a week. We decided to stay at my place since it was closer to work for tomorrow. When we got home I told Alicia to pick a movie and I went upstairs to run us a bath. I made sure it was warm with bubbles and even added some rose petals and candles. I wanted it to be sweet and romantic for my woman. When everything was ready I went downstairs and got Alicia. "Honey, come here and close you eyes." She looks at me curiously but gets up and does what I tell her. I lead her to the bathroom making sure everything was perfect before letting her open her eyes. "Okay, you can open your eyes now." I tell her. She opens her eyes and when she sees what I set up she smiles so big that I'm sure her face hurt, and I felt that familiar flutter in my chest. "Kelly this is so sweet and amazing that you." "You deserve this. Lets get in shall we, because I don't know about you but I could really use this bath." We both undress and slide into the warm water sighs of relief coming from both of our mouths. I don't know what came over me but I just started pouring my heart out to her. "Thank you so much for today. Meeting your family was great I'm happy you felt secure enough in our relationship to take this step with me. Your son is so amazing, he's so smart Alicia. He really lodged himself right in my heart. I just want you to know I will treat him no different than I do River. He's already like a son to me and I will treat him that way. You are such an important part of my life Alicia and at this point I really do not even want to think of loosing you. Everything is so different with you, so good and so beautiful and I want it for as long as we can have it. This went from me having this little...okay well big crush on you and forcing myself to go to your dressing room to talk to you, to us being in this beautiful relationship. I don't expect you to say anything back when I finish getting this out I just need really need to get this off my chest. I've loved and I've been loved but I have never felt this deeply for anyone. Im usually so guarded with my heart but you just came right in and walked your way right in with no resistance. I have been holding this in for a while now and I just can't do it anymore, so I'm just going to say it. I am in Love with you Alicia. I've fallen so hard for you and I'm not so sure I even want to get up." I don't know how I said all of this looking her in the eyes but I did, and as I got closer and closer to the three words that I've been dying to say so badly to her I see her eyes start to water. "Kelly?" "Yeah?" "Please don't get up." She says before pulling me into a sweet passionate kiss. "I Love You too Kelly." She says as we pull away looking into each others eyes. "Kelly?" "Yes?" "Take me to bed."

Without another word I stand up and step out of the bathtub offering Alicia a hand out. She steps out and I pull her into a slow kiss. Theres no rush as we take our time. I pick up Alicia and carry her to the bedroom, you get strong in times like this, and gently lay her down on the bed, never breaking our kiss. We take everything slow really feeling everything the other is doing and catching every little breath that come from our mouths. I reach between us to touch Alicia and she does the same neither one of us wanting to break away. I moan at the feeling of Alicia most intimate part, so slick and wet and I know I'm the same way as her hand reach the space between my legs. This is so different than any other time we've done this, more sensual more intimate. This is what making love feels like. That thought mixed with the motion of Alicias fingers sent me much closer to the edge. "Wait for me Kelly, please." I hold on to my bliss as I work to get Alicia to the same place I am. With a little squeeze of her precious nub I feel her body start to tense and I let go at the sound of my name leaving her lips. We rode our high clutched onto each other, our foreheads together. After we came down we shared a sweet tired kiss. "I love you Kelly." Alicia tells me with a tired smile on her face. I give her one back as I tell her "I Love you Alicia." We fall asleep with smiles on our faces, legs intertwined, and arms around each other. What a blissful sleep it was.

Alright my lovely readers there you go. A longer chapter as some of you asked for. I hope you enjoyed it tell me what you think.

FanFic_Crazy98


	8. 8

Not Edited!

Kelly's POV

So its been about two weeks since Alicia introduced me to her family and now I can finally introduce her to mine. My mom is so excited to meet her and so is River. I would be lying if I said I wasn't also excited. Like Egypt, River has been with her grandma while I've been getting a set schedule going for work. Let's see, these last two weeks have been really hectic. I've been writing new music so I've been in the studio a lot. I'm going to be doing a couple of shows nothing big just a little something for my amazing fans. I've written a new song and it's basically about Alicia. She doesn't know about it and I'm a little nervous and scared about showing her just in case its too much right now. I mean its only been like 5 months, but I know my feelings for her go deeper than ever. Right now I am in my home studio just perfecting some of the vocals for my tracks and its so much fun. After this I am going to pick up Alicia and Egypt so we can all drive to my moms house together.

"Kelly, try the little run you did again, just a little more push." I nod my head and do the note again. Recording last about another hour or so and I'm done. I quickly shower and get dressed before driving to pick up Alicia and Egypt. I text Alicia to let her know I'm on my way and take off.

As I pull up Alicia and Egypt are walking out the door. Egypt runs to the car and gets in. "Hello Ms. Kelly" He says. "Hey Egypt, you nervous." I ask him. He shakes his head smiling. I smile back, "Well good everything is going to be great!" I say as Alicia gets into the car. I lean over for a quick kiss, "Hello beautiful. You ready?" I ask her. "Im a little nervous but, Yeah I'm ready." She says. "She's going to love you Alicia." I tell her before putting the car in drive and driving to my mother's house.

Thirty minutes later we're pulling up to my moms house and I see Alicia get a little more nervous. "Hey, it's going to be great." I told her grabbing her hand. "Yeah, I just, I don't know. I know how you felt now." "Yeah, but it went great right? It'll be great this time too." I give her a quick kiss before we all step out of the car and walk to the door. With one last look at Alicia I open the door and we walk inside. Right away Rain comes running to me. "Mommy!" "Hey Honey I missed you so much." I say leaning down to hug her. "I missed you too mommy!" Before I can introduce Rain to Alicia and Egypt my mom come from around the corner. "Well I knew I heard you in hear darling." She says coming to hug me. "Yes you did momma." I say hugging her back. "Mom this is Alicia. Alicia this is Jeanne my mom." I say introducing them. "Its nice to meet you Ms. Taylor." Alicia says. "Oh darling call me Jeanne, and it nice to finally meet you as well. This one don't shut up about you." My mom says pointing at me. I can fee my face get hot as my mom tells Alicia how I gush over her. I turn around to introduce River only to find her and Egypt playing with each other with the biggest smiles on their faces. I smile seeing them getting along and so happy. I tap Alicia on the shoulder getting her to turn around. A smile takes over face as well. My mom leaves to cook us some lunch and me and Alicia go over to our kids.

"Hey guys. Y'all having some fun?" I ask them. They nod their heads."Well thats great." "Mommy, Egypt said you and Ms. Alicia are girlfriends." "Yes honey, Alicia is mommy's girlfriend. Is that okay?" She nods her head before looking at Alicia. "You're really pretty Ms. Alicia." She tells her. "Aw, thank you River. You are really pretty too." River blushes and runs back to Egypt after a quick cute thank you to Alicia. I decide to take Alicia to the backyard before we eat just to have a bit of time with her. "Didn't I tell you it'll be great." I tell her. "Yes you did. So you talk about me huh?" She teases. "Oh stop, if I could scream it to the world I'd do it. You're amazing and I love you, of course I'm going to gush over you." I tell her. She laughs and pulls me into a soft kiss. I don't care how many times I kiss this woman I will never get tired of it or the pounding my heart does around her. I wrap my arms around her and we just enjoy the sounds of nature. We are brought out if our little worlds by the sound of a camera click. We turn around and see my mom with a smile on her face looking at her phone. "Lunch is ready." She says. We follow her into the kitchen where the kids were already sitting down waiting for us. I could really get used to this.

Alicia's POV

Lunch was amazing. We ended up spending more time at Kelly's Mom's house. I cane see exactly where Kelly gets everything from. Ms. Jeanne is so nice and welcoming, just a big ray of sunshine just like Kelly. Kelly dropped off me and Egypt about an hour ago and honestly I really miss her already. Its only 7 o'clock so I shower and call the woman that makes me smile so big. She answers on the third ring and I'm greeted with that warm sweet voice of hers. "Miss me already love." "Yes I do. You've gotten me attached to you Ms. Clarkson." I tell her. "Well thats good because you have gotten me attached to you too Ms. Cook." She says. "Well now you've got to deal with it, suck it up." I tell her jokingly. She laughs before saying, "I'll have you know I lick." I can't hold in my laugh as I hear her bad dirty joke. "Oh really Kelly you can do better than that." "Hey that was a good one come one give me some credit." "Nope, that was bad but nice try babe." We talk on the phone for a while longer before we hang up to hey the kids to bed.

After I put down Egypt I lay down myself. For some reason I cant go to sleep and I know its because Kelly's not here next to me. I grab my phone to call her only to have my phone ring before I have the chance. Kelly's face fills up my screen and I feel a smile make its way to my lips. "I was just about to call you. I can't sleep." I say as I answer the phone. "Me either. I needed to hear you voice. Stay on the phone with me?" She asks. "You don't even have to ask. Plus I was calling to ask you the same thing." I tell her. "Are you tired?" I ask her. "Yeah. You ready for work tomorrow?" "Not really but I am at the same time." "Yeah I know what you mean." We both get quiet just enjoying knowing each other is there on the other side. Not even ten minutes later I hear Kelly's allow even breathing. I smile to myself feeling my eyes getting heavier with each breath she takes. "I love You. Goodnight Kelly." I say before sleep takes over. Before I'm fully down I hear a faint 'I Love you too' come from the other side of the phone.


End file.
